


What will the future hold?

by Okaysofirstofall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff for New Year's, Klance being cute, M/M, happy 2018 y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaysofirstofall/pseuds/Okaysofirstofall
Summary: I wanted to write something cute and inspirational for New Years, and I've been having some snow days so I decided to finish and post this cute lil' one-shot.





	What will the future hold?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute and inspirational for New Years, and I've been having some snow days so I decided to finish and post this cute lil' one-shot.

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

Maybe you wanted to be a doctor or a lawyer. Or it could have been your parents who wanted you to be a part of one of those two options, but you would rather be a starving artist than getting stuck in a high-paying job that you did not like. Maybe you dreamed of making a mark in Hollywood, or hoped to own that special ranch you have always wished for. The possibilities go on and on. There must have been something that you had wanted to be when you grew up, whether you ended up being what you had always wanted since you were a child, or found yourself in a place of which you would have never expected to be in. We all had some sort of childhood idea, though. It could have been big or small, but it was something you wanted all the same.

Well, Keith wanted to be an astronaut.

Ever since he had heard of NASA, Keith felt that he had found his calling. A place in his heart was telling him that he was destined to go to outer space. His parents had not believed that he would be able to do it, however.

“You know that being an astronaut is a whole lot of hard work, right, son? It’s not as easy as you think to just blast off into space…” Keith’s dad spoke to him, but Keith was way too focused on his dream to listen to his point. Keith’s mother was listening, however. She didn’t think that her son would end up following through with his dream, but she did feel like her husband was being too harsh with their kindergartner.

“Oh, let him dream, honey. He is only five years old.” His mother spoke to Keith’s father with a soft voice. Her husband just shook his head behind his newspaper.

“Don’t blame me if he starts taking this little idea of his too far.” His voice was low as he spoke about his son, who was mesmerized by a space documentary before him. The fact that his parents didn’t take him seriously was hard for young Keith to deal with, but he always kept a determined face.

~~~

“I picked these books out for you, Keith. Make sure that you read them in the order I put them in, and let me know if you have any issues, okay?” Keith’s childhood friend passed him the handpicked books with a passionate smile, and Keith smiled back.

“I see you’re trying to turn Keith into your fellow bookworm, Pidge?” Keith’s other childhood friend, Lance, joined in as he invited himself into the old treehouse in Pidge’s backyard.

“He wouldn’t stop nagging me to get him some space books, so of course I delivered.” Pidge responded with a shrug. Keith sat in the corner as he opened up the first of his many books, and took out a pencil and notepad. From the corner of his eye, Keith noticed that Lance was looking at him with a questioning look on his face. Without taking his eyes away from the book, Keith spoke briefly to explain himself.

“I’m sick of my parents not believing in me. You know that it’s always been my dream to go to outer space, but now I feel like I just want to prove my dad wrong at this point.” Keith’s tone was solemn, and he sighed heavily. Lance really wanted to say a certain something to him, but he didn’t know how he was supposed to say it.

~~~

“So, um. I’m leaving this place as soon as I graduate, Lance. I figured I should let you know before I disappear.”

“Oh, uh, alright. Where are you leaving to?”

“Well, nowhere near here. I am going to be working extremely hard in order to get up there.” Keith pointed up to the bright stars and crescent moon. Lance nodded, no explanation needed.

“I’ll make sure to keep in touch with you though. I promise. Okay?”

“Okay. Also, uh, Keith? I’ve wanted to tell you something, for like, a really long time. I think now is going to be my only chance for a while, so I think I should do it before I give myself a whole load of regrets.”

“Yeah?” Keith was curious, and Lance was tense.

“Yeah, uh. You should probably get a new jacket...” Lance stated as he nervously felt the old, red fabric. Keith giggled.

“Okay, I’ll make sure to do that for you, then.” Keith ruffled Lance’s hair, and he felt his heart beating at a rapid pace.

“-but...uh… I think I love you.” Lance admitted with a heavy breath. Keith looked deep into his eyes before he went in for a kiss, and then giggled some more.

“I _knew_ it!”

~~~

Keith was only seconds away from leaving the ground he had been standing on, and he was extremely excited. All of his hard had work paid off. It was now time to blast.

“Mission sequence start... six… five… four...”

Keith smiled in his spacesuit.

_You didn’t think I could do this, dad…_

“...Three… two… one... “

With that, there he was, achieving his life goals. Everything felt right.

~~~

“So, what ended up being your occupation, son? Doctor or Lawyer?”

“Actually, I go to the moon for a living.”

“You what?”

“I did what you didn’t think I could do. Well, I just got a text from my boyfriend, so-”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yep, your son is also gay. I guess today is full of surprises. So I am gonna go head out, could you call me when mom gets home pleas-”

Keith was interrupted with a surprise hug from his dad.

“I need to let you know that I love you, Keith. I love you, and I am proud of you. I am _so_ proud of you, son.” Keith felt tears fall into his hair from his father’s eyes. Keith held his father tight.

“I love you, son.”

“I love you, dad.”


End file.
